Roadhook (Earth-7045)
Roadhook is Cannonball's first mate among the Star Seekers. He is by far their most competent member, serving as the voice of reason for his overambitious captain. He is also a merciless fighter. No matter how unlikely the odds, Roadhook always finds a way to scrape by in even the most dire of circumstances while taking down someone while he goes. And don't expect the kill itself to be painless. Roadhook's only real drawback is that the only tangible person he fears is Cannonball, who is not the most conventionally rational of people. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Muscle car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Skilled Strategist' *'Expert Pirate' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Muscle car alternate mode *''Sea Slag'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Right arm-implanted hook' *'Magna frag launcher': : a chunky grenade launcher that fires sticky explosives. The bombs can be remotely detonated at any time. If you're really cool, you can stick them to a big guy's back before they notice you. Since the grenades are magnetic, it's a wonder why it's not called the "magna" instead of the "magma" frag launcher. Trivia *Roadhook's relationship with Cannonball is based on Colonel Sandurz & Dark Helmet from Spaceballs. *Roadhook's design is a recolor of Axor, a live-action Transformers film franchise adaptation of Axer, but with a hook instead of an axe. *Roadhook was created as a stand-in for Axer in the Star Seekers, though less sadistic and more outright consummate professional. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Star Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Pirates Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Original Characters